Introduction To Brevity
by robert3A-SN
Summary: A collection of 19 Jeff/Annie short stories based on prompts from the Milady/Milord fic battle. Most rated T, but prompts 4, 10 and 17 are rated M.
1. Prompts 1 to 9

**This is a collection of 19 prompts I filled for Milady/Milord's fic battle last week. Thanks to eleventhipala, mustbethursday3, crittab, claymay83/Hypnotoad76, shli1117, AllVowels, _carly_, ror123, sinecure, greta_garbo and rashaka for their ideas.**

**Warning: Prompts 4, 10 and 17 are NC-17.**

**Prompt 1: eleventhipala: Jeff and Annie are hired to play a prince and princess at a cheesy theme park. (Fluff/Humor) Rated PG.**

"You realize I'm taking this off the _second_ this is over, right?" Jeff reminded Annie while chaffing in his stuffy, non color-coordinated prince costume. "Maybe even a few minutes before that?"

"Well, then you'd be arrested for public nudity, wouldn't you?" Annie quipped back in her far too color coordinated princess costume. "And it's not like you could defend yourself in court."

Since Annie had her playful smirk on and not her serious, cutting-Jeff-to pieces smirk, he let that slide. Besides, he couldn't yell at her while they were in this theme park. It already forced them to play this prince/princess routine, so one false move would get them recast as frogs.

"Annie, this costume wasn't meant for this temple," Jeff gestured to himself. He had to do _something_ other than look lame in this red tux and these white pants. White, for God's sake!

"This isn't that comfy for me too, but you don't see me being a royal b," Annie gestured to her sky blue princess dress.

"If that means royal babe, you're too late," Jeff said a split second before he stopped himself.

These poorly colored clothes must have made that slip. Surely. After all, Annie's perfect, gorgeous clothes and her usual perfect, gorgeous looks must have.…aw damn it. With that, Jeff just sighed and modified his statement.

"What I mean is, I'm glad no one will be laughing at me. Since they'll be too busy being wowed by you. And…..I might join them."

Okay, _that _was too much. But as usual, one bright smile from Annie made that not feel so bad. And a smile from Princess Annie was just….something else.

Annie then offered her arm, and Jeff took it as they went to their lame show. Her temporary prince still planned to take off his costume right afterwards. But only _after_ his princess took off hers.

**Prompt 2: mustbethursday3: Abed's Behavioural Science experiment goes wrong - Now, Annie can read Jeff's mind, Jeff can read Pierce's mind (lol), Pierce can read Britta's mind, Britta can read Chang's mind, Chang can read Shirley's mind, Shirley can read the Dean's mind...and poor Troy has no idea what's going on! Rated PG-13.**

_"Well, this should get me out of Abed's movie shoots forever."_ Of course Annie could finally read Jeff's mind, and of course _that's_ what she hears. So much for the bright side of everyone reading the other's thoughts thanks to Abed's…..Behavioural Science thing.

"_Come on, where's the girl on girl stuff in that brain of yours, Britta? I'll take two full frontal Jeff scenes if you give me 10 Britta/Shirley shots! Happy now?"_ As if it was possible for Jeff to be _less_ happy to read Pierce's mind.

"_I know there's some evil white man billionaire to blame for this. Fake God, please bring him out here so I don't start punching Abed!"_ Pierce swore if he didn't see Britta/Abed action in Britta's brain in two minutes, he'd demand his money back.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you Chang-er! Chang a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm Chang-ly when I'm alone!"_ Britta could barely listen to Chang's brain sing another minute – at least as long as he was Chang-ing up Kelly Clarkson.

"_Lord, I swear I'll never beg you to let the group slide into Heaven again! They can burn just as you planned! Just make it stop!"_ Boring! For someone Chang couldn't remember banging, he thought Shirley would have hotter material. Now he'd need some Taylor Swift to pep up these thoughts.

"_Dean-tastrophe! Dean-quake! Dean-mare on Dean street! Yeah, one of those Deans this up!"_ God, if Shirley had to listen to 20 more Dean puns, she'd hug Satan with open arms!

"Ew! Jeff- I mean, Pierce!" Annie cried out loud. So Jeff could project Pierce's thoughts through to Annie. Abed knew this was the most interesting part of this experiment by far.

"_I don't get it! This only has as many layers as Insomnia, and I still don't get it!"_ Troy's brain cried – and_ still _no one heard his brain tears.

**Prompt 3: crittab: Annie and Jeff find an old map in the school library and work together to find out where it leads. Any rating, any genre + humour. Rated PG-13.**

Why did Jeff let Annie talk him into these things?

He didn't know when Annie showed him a map she found in the library. Or when she thought it might lead to secret treasure, or old artifacts, or first drafts of famous novels. But she did suggest there might be valuable suits in this treasure too.

Maybe that played some part in Jeff going with her to follow this map, but that couldn't be it. Even a treasure of suits wasn't worth going through the coldest room of the Air Conditioning Repair Annex – while wearing the least flattering parka imaginable. Yet Jeff did it anyway.

But he had no clue why he went through the air vents, with Annie's Boobs screeching in the background. That wouldn't even be worth seeing Annie's real boobs – although trailing behind her ass was a nice consolation.

Still, that didn't bail out how they had to face Leonard's gang to get a shovel, and Jeff couldn't even use a death joke with that one. Yet Annie bribing them with candy was a nice touch.

Jeff still questioned why he did this even as they reached the "x" on the map – although Annie's glee did make his head quiet down a bit. Then they dug into the lawn, hit pay dirt, found a treasure chest and broke it open.

Only to see a very early draft of "Dean Dangerous" – with instructions to read only after it became a blockbuster movie starring Jeff's even hotter clone. And once Jeff peeked anyway and nearly bust a gut laughing, he knew why this was worth it.

Yet he felt guiltier when Annie looked disappointed. But then she forged a smile anyway and genuinely laughed when she flipped through the script, only less mockingly. As this made Jeff reflect on how today wasn't so bad – even before finding this treasure – he had a somewhat better idea why he did this.

However, when he asked Annie to read the rest of it with him over coffee, he knew why he did that right away.

**Prompt 4: crittab: Jeff and Annie attend a carnival and have sexy times on the ferris wheel. NC-17, humour/smut. Rated NC-17.**

Jeff wasted hundreds of dollars on his last carnival trip, all over Britta's ex boyfriend. For his return trip, he was more careful in spending money on his new girlfriend Annie – aside from the 60 dollars he used up before winning her that purple bear in the ring toss. Fortunately, it didn't cost as much to get them onto the ferris wheel next.

Annie sat next to Jeff's right and snuggled with him and her new teddy bear. "Thank you so much again, Jeff," Annie cooed while snuggling both. "I'm sure Ruthie and Nathan will make Jefferson feel right at home."

"Jefferson? How subtle," Jeff said bemusedly, yet with affection mixed in. However, since that blasted bear cost him 60 bucks, he figured it didn't need to steal his girlfriend's attention here too. _He _nearly wore out his arm winning her that bear. However, it was only his right arm.

As Jeff noticed Annie's bare uncrossed legs, he wondered what his left arm could get away with. Probably things that a bear couldn't.

To test it, Jeff slid a finger onto Annie's knee, then another, then slid the whole hand above the knee. "Jeff, what are you…." Annie trailed off as his hand dipped underneath her skirt. He waited until they were higher up before dipping a finger against her panties, which made Annie struggle not to gasp. Jeff then used his right hand to take "Jefferson" and turn him around so he couldn't see them.

That cute attention to detail relaxed Annie, as Jeff put his right arm around her and rubbed his left hand against her panties. Annie buried her face into his chest to hide her groans and her blushing – then impulsively shoved her hand into Jeff's pants before he knew it. But Jeff couldn't hide his face and how it twisted up, although he tried like hell to.

Somehow, they were able to masturbate each other and not get noticed as the ferris wheel kept going up and down. Somehow, Jeff's squeals over being pleasured by Annie were almost as comical as her's. And somehow, they focused enough to bring each other near the finish before the final spin.

But when Jeff curled his finger into Annie just right, and Annie tightened her grip on Jeff's cock just hard enough, the both of them lost it as they reached the top one last time. As such, they could nearly breathe again, wipe their dirty hands off on each other and pull them out by the time they were let out.

Unfortunately, Annie left Jefferson behind in the process, which meant they had to ride the wheel again to get him back.

But Jeff already knew there were far worse ways to spend time at a carnival. And with far worse, less handy people.

Maybe once they found Jefferson, he'd reward them by not peeking as Jeff got back to second base. It was the least that bear could do.

**Prompt 5: allvowels: Troy has hung up mistletoe in the hopes of kissing Britta. Jeff and Annie get stuck under it instead. Rated PG-13.**

Troy actually had something fool proof all planned out. And he wouldn't Britta this one because it was for Britta.

First he'd lead her over the kitchen and be surprised when they wound up under the mistletoe. Then Britta would go on one of her Britta rants about dead trees and misbiology or something. But after he kissed her, she'd probably go ahead and let a bunch of trees die. The Na'vi would let it slide for love….right? Right?

But Troy panicked over the wrath of Eywa a bit too long. While he wasn't looking, Annie was at the kitchen trying not to run into Shirley, who was in full on baking mode. Yet Jeff narrowly got Annie out of the way – only to wind up with them both under the mistletoe.

And none of them might have noticed it if not for Britta. "Ha, so that poor tree died for _your _sins, then," she began as Jeff and Annie finally looked up. Troy then finally noticed just as Britta continued, "How nice that an act of woodland murder occurred, _just_ so you two would finally get it on."

Before Annie or Troy could gasp in their respective high pitches, both had their gasps stuck in their throats. Annie's was stifled when Jeff pulled her over and kissed her square on the lips. Troy's was stuck when he realized that Britta just Britta'd her own kiss with him.

"Don't worry, we shall honor that brave tree's sacrifice every day," Jeff said melodramatically after breaking the kiss. Luckily, Britta was still in ranting over tree murder mode and Shirley was still in baking mode – and Troy was lost in his mourning over no kiss with Britta mode – so no one commented on the Jeff/Annie kiss itself.

The first one to speak up on it was Annie, who shyly muttered, "So….that was a…unique way to quiet Britta down….for five seconds," while fighting a blush.

"Well, that was the second best side effect," Jeff commented. And now that Britta wasn't paying attention, Annie didn't question Jeff's motives when he kissed her under the mistletoe again.

Their only audience was Troy, whose eyes and jaw just kept widening. Even if he talked Britta down, they would never be able to match that weirdly hot show!

Jeff and Annie just had to _JeffandAnnie _that too.

**Prompt 6: claymay83: Annie and Jeff show up to the study room. Annie had a bruise on her cheek and Jeff had scratch marks on his arms. The group thinks Jeff's beating Annie, when in reality they got hurt having sex. Rated PG-13.**

The group barely noticed that Jeff had come to the study room with Annie lately, although he was now getting there on time. But they certainly noticed them one particular morning.

"Annie, my God!" Britta actually called when she saw the bruise on her cheek. The rest of the group soon surrounded Annie and ignored Jeff, which was probably for the best.

"Heh, that's just makeup for our next movie, right?" Troy nervously asked. "Wait a minute….we aren't doing fight scenes for 10 days! 10 DAYS!" he screamed in panic as usual, with some anger mixed in this time.

"Well, what the HELL, Winger?" Britta spat at Jeff and grabbed his arm, until he actually flinched. With that, Britta forcibly rolled up his sleeves and ignored Jeff's whining about getting wrinkles on his shirt. But she did take some satisfaction to see scratch marks all over his arms – at least Annie fought back a little first. And now Britta could rip the rest of his skin off for her.

"Yeah, they're fine and so are my sleeves, thanks for your concern," Jeff said at the absolute worst time.

"Jeffrey, out of respect for our former friendship, I can kill you _quickly_ in the name of the Lord. Or just leave you in a coma in the name of the Lord. You got FIVE seconds to choose, okay?" Shirley offered.

"Wait, time out here! What are you threatening to kill Jeff for?" Annie inquired.

"Oh God, she's already got the Stockholm Syndrome! As a licensed psych major, I-" Britta got out before getting cut off later than expected.

"You can get me off on temporary insanity for beating him like he beat Annie, I know! We'll discuss the other getting off stuff when I'm done!" Pierce proposed.

"Pierce, are you crazy….ier? Are ALL of you? Jeff did NOT…..lay a hand on me!" Annie angry-whispered. "We just, um….we…." she trailed off for some reason.

"Jeff and Annie got hurt having sex," Abed finally chimed in. "My guess is she scratched his arms during the act, and she banged her cheek from making love in an unconventional position."

"Oh, _that _old act!" Pierce exclaimed. "Geez, if that was all, just brag about it like normal perverts!"

"Pierce! _And _Abed!" Annie chided. "We could have set them straight without….full disclosure!"

"Maybe, but letting domestic violence themes play out in a comedy program jumps too many sharks for comfort," Abed explained. "Our exploits haven't sunk to that historic low point yet."

"No, no. You guys _thinking _I would _ever_ lay a hand on Annie, that's a _barrel _of laughs!" Jeff spat out. "But if you guys think I could do that, especially to _my _Annie, maybe I should try some new funny stuff right now!"

"Jeff, no! I'm furious at them too, but that'll just make it worse!" Annie yelled out. "I'm angry, you're angry, so let's find other ways to get this anger out together! _Then_ we can yell at them!"

And then it took just two seconds for a furious Jeff and Annie to take hands and storm out of the study room. The group was then left stewing in their own guilt and shame for assuming what they did, and couldn't see a way to relieve it.

Then Britta realized, "Oh my God, they're having sex!" about a few minutes too late, and some normalcy – and gossip opportunities – was restored. Which was at least more normal than what Jeff and Annie were up to in the nearest bathroom.

**Prompt 7: mustbethursday3: Greendale has a secret society that wants to recruit Annie, Jeff, and Abed. They won't take no for an answer. Rated PG.**

Greendale had so many cults and weird societies, Jeff could barely keep them straight. He barely remembered what this one was about, except that it had black Stalins and rambled about the initials TBS for some reason. All he knew was they wouldn't stop bugging him, Annie and Abed about joining them, even when they kept saying no.

Even when they put black bags over their heads and dragged them to some dark room, Jeff just rolled his eyes and waited for them to get this over with. Their leader rambled on about the glory of TBS in some cougar mask, and Jeff tuned him out along with Annie and Abed's protests.

His interest briefly peaked when they rolled out a collection of Kickpuncher DVDs – all the Kickpuncher DVDs in every video store within 100 miles, according to them – and threatened to break them all unless Abed joined. His high pitched squeals certainly kept Jeff from tuning out as well after that.

Annie tried to calm Abed down, and Jeff focused on the Kickpuncher DVDs instead of her stroking Abed's face. This made Jeff notice sooner that they were rolling out a collection of Jane Austen books, which they then threatened to rip apart in front of Annie. Her distressed cries and pleas for mercy nearly got as loud as Abed's before Jeff finally chimed in.

"Okay, you clearly won't take no for an answer and you know how to break us, good. But that doesn't mean we're going to give in to _this _Greendale insanity! Because we-"

Yet Jeff's Winger speech was stopped dead in its tracks when they rolled out a whole collection of the finest Italian suits he'd ever seen. Then the monsters dared to put a lit match near the rack.

Well, maybe wearing a cougar mask wouldn't go _so _badly with those suits.

**Prompt 8: shli1117: While helping Abed out with one of his films, Jeff and Annie find themselves handcuffed to each other for hours on end because the key has been misplaced (or so Abed says). Rated PG-13.**

"He did this on purpose," Jeff insisted yet again.

"Jeff, stop being paranoid!" Annie insisted again, waving her right hand although it was still handcuffed to Jeff's left hand. "Abed's going to find the key right now! Why would he be looking if he wanted us to get handcuffed for real?"

"You live with the lunatic and you still don't get how his mind works?" Jeff questioned. "So you really don't think it was weird he had us act in these handcuffs in the first place?"

"We're playing escaped convicts, Jeff! If you read the script for more than a few minutes, you'd have remembered!" Annie insisted.

"Oh, I remember. I remember how he conveniently said he lost the key! Leaving aside how he's too anal retentive to forget anything on his precious sets!" Jeff made himself ignore how Annie looked embarrassed at the word 'anal' since he had a point to finish. "Let alone to forget it for hours and leave us stuck here on purpose!" he gestured inside the still empty Casa de Trobed.

"And what purpose might that be, Jeff?" Annie wanted to know – or do anything other than sit here and argue unproductively.

"Isn't it obvious? He's putting us through a bottle episode!" Jeff stated like it was beyond dispute. "Yeah, he hates them, but even he admitted we need them 'once a season' to cut costs! And he does love bottle episodes where popular 'pairings' get locked up together and resolve their issues in 30 minutes! Come on, this _really _wasn't obvious to you?"

Annie tried not to dwell on that oversight – then realized a few things she overlooked just now. "So we're a 'popular pairing' who needs to 'work out our issues' in this scenario?" she repeated. "Where would he have gotten that idea?"

"Because he's crazy!" Jeff broke down. "Because he's too obsessed with TV formulas to see reality! Because he doesn't get that some things can't be resolved in a bottle episode! Because he's too blind to realize this shouldn't be 'fixed' and it'll only ruin everyone if it does! Because he thinks if I said I liked you at the end, it'd be great TV instead of the thing that ruins your life, and kills _me_ forever for ruining it! Like I said, he's crazy!" He finished just as he realized what he actually said.

Annie just stayed silent for a while, then let out, "Well, that _is_ crazy. Maybe not the way you said it, though."

"Annie, I didn't…..you have to know….if you really thought about it…." But without the ability to just say "Here's the thing" and then leave, or pat Annie's head without then getting away, Jeff could not make a graceful escape or excuse. And under Annie's glare, he knew he wouldn't think of a better one.

"Clearly we're both gonna be here for a while," Annie reasoned. "So why don't I get us something to eat, and then you can finally let _me_ poke some holes in your theories. That could make for a good two-part episode right there."

Jeff had nowhere better to go that he could get to alone. And after arguing with himselffor years on why he couldn't be with Annie, maybe adding Annie herself to the conversation would be a twist. Who knows? Perhaps her arguments could shake up a stagnant, repetitive – and frankly, increasingly annoying and unfulfilling – plotline.

As Jeff followed Annie to the kitchen for food and talk, the hidden camera on the dresser drawer caught the shot perfectly – at least from Abed's perspective in the live feed on his phone. This might just be the shot in the arm the bottle episode formula needed after all.

**Prompt 9: _carly_: Jeff & Annie try out a new class - Introduction to Ladders. Rated PG-13.**

This is what Annie got for swearing to take one blow off class as a New Years resolution.

This was her punishment for wanting any part of her final semester at Greendale to be less than stimulating. True, Introduction to Ladders would be the easiest A she ever got, but she wanted the pretense of being challenged for it.

Of course Jeff wasn't that nitpicky, as he just sat back, played with his phone and reveled in blowing off more than usual. Yet this made Annie giggle a bit when the teacher called Jeff over to climb a double sided ladder. But her smirk was removed when the teacher chose her to hold the ladder steady in the meantime.

Keeping it steady meant going on the left side and gripping it – giving Annie a clear view of his crotch as Jeff walked up in front of her on the right side. Her grip shook for a little bit, yet she made sure Jeff didn't fall anyway. He was then instructed to walk to the top, turn around and walk down on the left side. Annie was allowed to see him turn – and get a clear view of his butt – before she had to go across from Jeff and hold down the right side of the ladder.

She indulged in those memories – which was perfectly natural and meant nothing deeper – until it was her turn to climb the ladder and Jeff's turn to hold it. Annie then focused on doing this task well and getting her unchallenging A.

But by the time she walked up the ladder, got to the top and then turned to climb down the left side, Annie remembered that Jeff would have the same view of her that she had of him. Only her legs were just covered by stockings, and he had a chance to see a little up her skirt before she came down. Once she realized this, she forced her blush down and climbed down the ladder that Jeff held down perfectly.

Yet when she saw Jeff holding the right side, he wasn't looking back – and his hands were gripping the ladder pretty tightly. What's more, he barely looked at his phone for the rest of class.

Maybe this one last blow off class _would_ have some value.


	2. Prompts 10 to 19

**Prompt 10: shli1117: To avoid getting caught sneaking into Annie's bedroom, Troy hides under her bed and ends up getting more than he bargained for when Jeff and Annie start having sex. Rated NC-17.**

All Troy wanted was to borrow Ruthie and Nathan from Annie's stuffed animal shelf for a little while. He and Abed weren't even going to blow her animals up – not _this time _– since they just needed ominous shots of them while they blew up people's heads in their movie.

But when he heard banging against the closed bedroom door, Troy feared that Annie wouldn't see the difference.

With no way out, he dropped Ruthie and Nathan and crawled underneath Annie's bed. Yet the bedroom door didn't open, as Troy just heard more banging – and soon heard a few familiar giggles. Then he heard a familiar, more cocky laugh before the door finally opened.

"You sure we can't finish this against your door?" Jeff asked Annie as they stumbled in. "I'm kind of getting impatient here."

"Try being impatient for three years and then talk to me," Annie answered back.

"Tried it, failed miserably, still got lost time to make up for, you know the drill. Now then…." Jeff went on to lift Annie up as her legs wrapped around his waist. They were standing up in front of the bed – and unknowingly in front of Troy – and were pretty much dry humping while making out.

Troy tried to close his eyes, yet they just got wider as his friends started removing their shirts. Once Annie was left in her bra, Troy finally realized that not even monkeys did her boobs justice.

Yet the Britta voice in his brain then yelled at him even louder than usual for looking at this. But even it shut up in shock when Annie ripped off the rest of Jeff's shirt and Jeff didn't say a word.

Troy and his Britta voice stayed slack jawed as Jeff removed Annie's skirt and Annie tried to reach into his pants. Finally Jeff walked forward and dropped Annie onto the bed – and away from Troy's view. In fact, all Troy could see now was Annie's legs hanging off the bed, Jeff's legs approaching her – and even a brief look at his exposed no no place before it went into Annie's.

It wasn't the best view Troy could have asked for, yet Jeff and Annie made enough sounds – and surprisingly dirty words, in Annie's case – to fuel his vast imagination. His own no no place was feeling funny, and Troy briefly wondered if he could do something about it while his Britta voice was quiet. But Jeff and Annie just had to loudly yell that they were coming – so once the Britta voice said Annie was probably faking it, Troy knew he'd lost his chance. For now, anyway.

He settled for seeing Jeff and Annie's legs stiffen up and then slump over the bed as they finished. All he heard was fast, unsteady breathing as the two finally got the rest of their legs onto the bed. Troy's eyes finally went back to their normal size, as he felt an even greater need to leave and get to the privacy of the blanket fort.

"Hey, do Ruthie and Nathan like to watch or something? Doesn't look like they picked the right spot," Troy heard Jeff say.

"What? Hey wait, what are they doing there?" Uh oh.

Troy knew he should have used his no no one more time when he had the chance. Damn his brain for Britta voicing it!

**Prompt 11: ror123: Jeff and Annie decide to have sex for first time under a very silly reason they both find "logical". Pre-relationship. Rated PG-13.**

Jeff tried not to smile too much at Annie waving her latest "A" paper around. But then again, neither smiling nor mockery deterred her when she celebrated her A's, so it made little difference what he did. He just enjoyed seeing her light up – and did so _discreetly and innocently_ – before Jeff finally had wiggle room to congratulate his _friend_.

"Thanks!" she responded. "It's my eighth A paper in a row, so I'm really proud!"

"Oh, so it's a record?" Jeff asked while trying not to sound too curious.

"No, I'm only more than halfway through," Annie sighed a bit.

"Okay, so reaching eight is a magic number for you, then," Jeff reasoned.

"Ironically, it's only my eighth favorite number," Annie noted.

"Of course it is. But it reminds you of something big that happened on the eighth, right?" Jeff inquired for reasons he barely understood.

"No, that'll happen when I reach 12 in a row," Annie shared. "The 12'th has been quite an eventful date a few times…."she reflected.

"Well, you're four A's away from getting there! So we should celebrate!" Jeff voiced at the same time his brain caught up. "Troy and Abed are out doing some Troy and Abed madness, right? I can come over and celebrate with you tonight, then!"

"Celebrate?" Annie asked with a higher pitch. "And….what kind of celebrating would we do?"

Jeff let himself do some token hesitating before he answered, "Any kind you want. And in any _way _you want," he stressed as he realized what he was really asking – and Annie realized it too.

"Oh, I, um, see…." she stammered, as Jeff was starting to plan out a potential escape. Yet he didn't get far as Annie finally stated, "Well….being six away from the record is a big deal. It should….be celebrated in a big way."

Yeah, she knew it was big. And the idea of proving it to her seemed less scary now – at least while they were alone in a Troy and Abed free apartment. "Yeah. I mean, it's only logical to celebrate stuff like that and get really excited, right?"

"Sure, don't be silly!" Annie blushed. "Okay then….so come by tonight and we'll celebrate! It should be productive – I mean, productive! Oh, wait," she trailed off and let herself giggle a bit.

With that, Jeff more confidentially promised, "All right, I look forward to being productive _and _productive. See you tonight," he guaranteed and left before he could come to his senses.

It was the silliest set up for them to finally have sex. Yet Annie _was _six A's away from breaking her record! What could be a more logical and hotter cause for celebration than that?

**Prompt 12: sinecure: Annie Kim is annoying Annie with her constant flirting with Jeff. (rating and genre are up to you) Rated PG-13.**

It made sense, really. Annie finally got to take a class alone with Jeff, and of course Annie Kim has to be in it too. And of course she has to be making googly eyes at him the whole time, which nearly made Annie break her favorite purple pencil. She almost can't believe she didn't see it coming weeks ago.

Yet as she headed for class, Annie promised herself she wouldn't let it get to her. Jeff wasn't her boyfriend, and logically, she wasn't even sure that she wanted him to be any more. He could date whoever he wanted and Annie would still be his friend no matter what. Although sleeping with Annie Kim would make it _just _a little harder.

Annie made herself head to class a little early, so she could mentally prepare for today's Annie Kim/Jeff show. Unfortunately, she looked into the room and saw them all alone in class – so the show was starting early. It made sense that a dirty Annie would move that fast with him, unlike other Annies.

Before she knew it, Annie put her hand on the doorknob with a hasty plan to interrupt them by coming in. But once she opened the door by just a few inches, her plan halted when she heard Jeff say, "Stop it!" So she revived her plan to just listen in before breaking up any make out sessions.

"Annie Kim, you can stop this whole trying to seduce me act," Annie heard and barely believed that she heard. "Frankly, you barely made my top 30 seductresses list. So quit before you fall out of the top 50, okay?"

"Are you kidding me?" Annie heard Annie Kim screech in her typical screeching style. "You're Jeff Winger! You pick up on anything with a skirt!" Annie restrained herself from thinking that wasn't quite true. "Why wouldn't you pick up on me?"

That was a good question which both Annie's needed an answer to. Yet both were stunned when Jeff replied, "Because you're not the right Annie."

Annie 1 barely stopped herself from gasping, while Annie 2 wasn't so discreet. "That whining schoolgirl copycat of me? You're really _that_ desperate?"

"Yep, definitely not the right Annie," Jeff further surprised both Annies. "So not only are you out of the top 100, you'll be sitting all the way back from me now. Otherwise, I say one word and give one picture of me to the Dean, and you'll be transferred to that new Dildopolis Academy school. Good? Good," Jeff finished as Annie heard her evil Asian twin stammer in a decidedly unattractive way.

Annie narrowly made herself leave the area in case Jeff came out, then returned to class on time and managed not to look at him. His words…..his incredible, possibly revealing words were still buzzing in her anyway. And so were the looks she saw him giving her when she did glance at him.

But Annie got through class, answered every question with Annie Kim silent and in the back, and headed to her locker to regroup. Yet after a few moments, Jeff seemed to actually be running over.

"Jeff? Um, did you need notes or something?" Annie asked while somewhat hoping he'd say no.

"Not really. I already learned everything I needed to know in class today. Or remembered a few things I tried to forget," he cryptically yet kind of clearly said. "This is about something else. Can you take a walk with me for a minute?"

Annie nodded and quickly tidied up her locker and herself, in case Jeff really was about to pick the right Annie after all. All because Annie Kim made a move on him and made him see he wanted….something else.

Maybe not all evil doppelgangers were evil after all. Or at least they really sucked at being evil at the right time.

**Prompt 13: eleventhimpala: Jeff and Annie are sent back in time and are stuck there forever. In the present day, while trying to figure out what happened to their friends, the group learns that Jeff and Annie got married and had kids, one of whom grew up to be Pierce's grandfather! (Humor) Rated PG-13.**

"Well, isn't _this _a fine mess?" Jeff gestured at the turn-of-the 20'th century area that he and Annie were stuck in. "You do realize the Gap won't be invented for almost 100 years, right? You might as well just kill me now!"

"Jeff, don't talk like that!" Annie pleaded. "They had fancy suits in the late 1800's too, you'll be fine!" she assured despite her own shaky voice.

"Yeah, being stranded in a time before proper hair care is something you can be _just fine_ about," Jeff scoffed.

"Really, _that's _what you're not just fine about! We're over 100 years back in time! We might never see the group or anyone we love ever again! You just lost everyone you ever cared about, and you're more worried about _hair?_" Annie melted down.

"I didn't lose everyone I love! _You're_ here, aren't you? If it was anyone less important with me, _then _I'd freak out, so….burn!" Jeff gloated before realizing just what he burned on her.

"Jeff…." Annie trailed off. Although they were over 100 years away from their time and families, he was still making her feel important and loved and…..at home without even knowing it. If that was true even in this time, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to adjust here. And maybe they could even make a new kind of history too.

Jeff read all of that in Annie's face – and then remembered that in this time, no group could judge him and no one else could remind him he was too much of a dick for Annie. But he wasn't known as a dick in this time. And if he could somehow create the Gap here, he'd be a legend in every history book imaginable! And if he could put Annie in those history books she loved so much, too…..

"Well, I guess we should get started living in the past, and not crushing butterflies or something," Jeff offered. He then modified a 21'th century term and asked "Mi time lady?"

Annie rolled his eyes and made herself quip, "Mi time lord." They were changing history already….and it didn't seem so bad early on.

Over 100 years later, Abed finally found what he was looking for in the Greendale town archives and called the group over. When they arrived, Abed showed them an old time photo of Jeff and Annie Winger themselves.

They even had a couple of kids hanging around them, and Jeff wasn't even trying to make them stop drooling on his pants. Below, the caption read they were with their sons, Jeffrey and Clark.

"Wait, how'd they Photoshoot a baby picture of my Grandpa Clark in there?" Pierce suddenly asked.

For too many reasons, the group was reluctant to guess the answer.

**Prompt 14: claymay83: Jeff and Annie's wedding vows (dialogue only) Rated PG.**

"The couple will now read vows that they have written themselves for the occasion."

"Oh boy, this is going to be good. As good as anything outdated and sexist could possibly be."

"Says the bridesmaid who arranged every single tulip until 4 am last night."

"Shirley….okay?"

"Guys, can we save the Britta bashing until I'm married? And until I get my really good zingers in?"

"Jeff, we kind of need to do our vows first, okay? And not a word about me nagging him to death already, Pierce!"

"…."

"That's better. Now then…Jeff. You were right. Most of the time we were in Greendale, I _was _too good for you. You were a selfish jerk, you took me for granted half the time, you didn't want the things I wanted, and I went through hell sorting out what I really wanted because of you. You didn't deserve me back then, and I shouldn't have given you as many chances as I did. But I did….and I owe you my life for inspiring me to do it. Seeing you become who you are, and who you've always been deep down, has been the greatest honor of my life. And I'm not done enjoying it yet. "

"I owe you everything, Jeff. I did a lot of the work in becoming a real adult myself, but you opened the doors for me. Even when we fought and danced around each other, you made me feel like I was special and powerful enough to do anything. No one had made me feel that way for 20 years, and then in just a few of them, I finally believed it myself. I love making you so proud of me every day, and I love how proud of myself I am because of who I am now."

"And who I am….is eternally grateful to be spending the rest of my life with…..my best friend. My conscience. My partner in crime. Milord. The smug, selfish, arrogant mirror image of myself. The brave, kind hearted, loyal, loving, mushy mirror image of myself. The most gorgeous man in a suit I know, and the most gorgeous man in everything else, and in every other way possible. You're all that and more and I get to _marry_ you…."

"I know you might still hate marriage and think it's stupid. But you made an exception for me, like always. Thank you for making me feel like the most special woman alive again, Jeff. I love you _so_ much…..okay, okay, I'm okay, I'm okay! I held out longer than I expected…."

"….."

"Jeff?"

"Well, this just got easier."

"What now?"

"Heh, now _you're_ at a loss for words. But I'm not anymore. I've always been at a loss for them, no matter how much I talked and charmed and saved the day with them. But all the Winger speeches and closing arguments and climactic battle cries of Greendale legend meant nothing. I never knew how to say the really important stuff until I met you."

"Even today, when I had no idea at all what to say for this, you just inspired me. Now I'm about to say the sappiest words of my life, and words that would make the old me beat me with a club. Abed can tell you how that would change the space time continuum or something later. But if he winds up proving other timelines from it, I don't care. Because any timeline with this Annie is the perfect timeline."

"Annie, you did everything you said I did for you 100 times over. You're the first best friend I ever had, and you're the first person who showed me that being thoughtful, kind, selfless, caring, soft, gooey and open could be cool. You make things that are lame the coolest things imaginable just by doing them and being them. You only need a single smile to make people feel at peace and at home. You're the best parts of a bright, shiny, happy, beautiful little girl and a mature, take charge, fearless, all powerful adult all rolled into one. And the fact that you're the most insanely gorgeous, sexy, seductive, stunning, adorable, jaw dropping goddess imaginable too is just unfair."

"….I'm sorry, I'm sorry….."

"No, if ever there was a day for Disney tears, right? Don't worry, Annie, I'll get you some tissues as soon as _someone's_ done with them, Britta."

"Hey, you own Annie now, but you don't…..okay?"

"Give them over. There we go, and there you go…."

"Jeff, I –"

"Annie, you had your chance to talk my ear off, and you'll have it again for the next 50 years. But let me get the last words in for the first and last time, okay? And the last words are….I love you, Mrs. Winger. I never thought I'd ever say those words, and now I'd like you to remind me to say them once a day for the rest of my life. Like you said, you're that special and you always will be….and not just because you'll be the most hated, envied woman on Earth for taking Jeff Winger off the market. That's a given."

"Oh God, Jeff! You know you're not off the market quite yet….."

"Then let's fix that right now, Milady Winger. Padre?"

"Very well. By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may….okay, never mind, then."

"…"

"…"

"Troy? Britta? You're both crying now?"

"Shirley…..okay?"/"Shirley…..okay?"

**Prompt 15: allvowels: Jeff and Annie have a paranormal experience at Greendale. It could be a legitimate experience or mistaken identity of something. Rated PG-13.**

The lights were flickering on and off, there was wind – or the sound of wind – howling in the background, and creepy laugher was heard as well. Jeff admitted that Troy and Abed went all out for whatever this was. Since this had to be them playing a practical joke while he and Annie were studying all alone.

Yet he had to keep telling Annie that to calm her down anyway, although she should have figured this out way earlier. "Jeff, I know I live with them, okay? I know they can do this, but this seems too elaborate for even them. And too cruel," she shook out in the study room.

"Well, let's get out of here and point that out to them, all right?" Jeff offered.

"And cancel the rest of our study session? If I'm going down, I'm going out doing what I love, Jeff!" Annie stated before looking flustered. Jeff knew why that was and tried not to mention it if he could.

However, an ominous voice from the intercom – one too ominous to be Dean Pelton – spoke out, "Exactly! Exactly!" With that, Jeff and Annie could see actual fog entering the library and coming near the windows.

"Okay, clearly Oscar worthy effects aside, I say you should call this a night, guys," Jeff called although he had no idea how Troy and Abed could hear them. Yet they probably had their ways.

"But we can't!" the ominous voice continued. "We're haunted by the memories of our past liveesss!"

"Past lives? That's talk for ghosts, isn't it?" Annie panicked, before shaking her head and muttering to get it together. This made Jeff lose his patience, so he tried to speed this along. "Okay, I'll bite, 'ghost.' What memories?"

"Of things we did not do. Of people we did not value like we should have. Of countless chances at true happiness lost!" The ghost got oddly specific. "We did not think we deserved it, or that we believed in it the wrong way! We spent so much time thinking the wrong things, we missed what was right in front of us! And now we're stuck here paying the prrriccceee!"

Despite herself, Annie both cried and shivered at the story and at the fog seeping through into the study room. Jeff just stayed still, failing to come up with any snide remarks for Troy and Abed. If that _was_ them. Telling that very odd but memorable story.

"Now we hate ourselves even more than we did back then! We wanted so much to deserve what we wanted the most, but we never thought it was possible – so we never did the work! All we have left to comfort us is regret…..and our favorite pen!"

That voice over made Jeff realize a few things. The least of which was the answer to why ghosts would carry around a pen.

Yet Annie figured it out fast enough to yell out, "Ghosts with pens? Troy! Abed!" Annie then gave Jeff a death glare so he wouldn't say a word about being right, and Jeff zipped his lip. Yet he didn't even do it in a mocking manner.

Finally, the study room door opened and Troy and Abed emerged from the fog, carrying voice modulation devices. "Perfect take, guys, my hidden cameras caught that perfectly," Abed said with his spooky voice.

"You did this for one of your stupid films?" Jeff double checked.

"For one of the most ingenious callbacks we've ever done, you mean," Abed announced normally. "Your story about a ghost taking Annie's pen was too memorable not to satirize two years later. Now that it's being called back so late, we're geniuses for having such long memories. Also, we got to tweak the paranormal formula, the bottle episode formula, and the cliché of characters realizing great truths about themselves while being locked in together. It was a spooky meta wonderland."

"Well, I guess that's pretty clever…."Annie admitted. "Maybe it'll even win you an Oscar. POSTHUMOUSLY!" she suddenly exploded.

"Whoh, that doesn't sound post humorous at all!" Troy quivered, then screamed and ran as Annie started chasing him and Abed.

"If you think I messed up your buttered noodles before, you're in for it now, roomies!" Jeff heard Annie scream as she disappeared through the fake fog. Now that was a spooky ending.

Even if the non spooky parts might haunt Jeff a little bit more afterwards.

**Prompt 16: claymay83: Jeff and Annie dress as a goth couple for Halloween. Written before "The First Chang Dynasty" aired. Rated PG-13.**

Jeff was willing to actually dress all out on Halloween for the first time, thanks to Annie. But of course, Annie rewarded him with costume choices that could have been better.

Okay, the leather pants were pretty snazzy, and he was sure Annie chose them for a specific purpose….after they went trick or treating. But the rest of his goth ensemble didn't flatter him as much as one of his usual, nicely colored and stitched sweaters would have. And that eyeliner just took too much away from his flawless cheekbones.

The prospect of Annie dressing all goth, instead of being a sexy nurse, cheerleader, Princess Leia or even Santa sounded iffy to him as well. He had no doubt Annie could pull it off, but could it be as sexy as those other alternatives?

Once he saw her come out of his bedroom in a corset, pigtails, a black skirt and equally flattering black boots, he judged this as the dumbest question he ever asked. "Holy crap, Annie…." Jeff started.

"The name's Henrietta Shadow, fellow creature of darkness. You make sure all the pink faced, Twilight worshipping wannabes get it right too," Annie insisted in as glum and serious a tone as Jeff had ever heard from her. It would have been a little off putting if Annie didn't let out her usual sweet giggle a second later.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really _trying _not to break character!" Annie reassured. "It's just so….different, you know? But that's why I chose this outfit!"

"So our matching leather _didn't _seal the deal then?" Jeff quipped.

"Not _all _the way," Annie blushed a decidedly unGoth blush. "I mean, most girls use Halloween to dress sluttier than usual. I felt like being a complete opposite of myself this year. To be more clever and subversive, you know?

"Like being slutty isn't completely different enough for you?" Jeff joked, or at least he hoped Annie saw it as joking.

"There's still time for that _later_. But only after we get out there, darken up that party and teach those nurses, cheerleaders and velociraptors what Halloween's _really _about," Annie tried to intimidate.

"Okay, we're at least getting the velociraptor but good for sure," Jeff gloated. At least Britta would make him look even hotter by comparison – as if being on the Goth Queen of Darkness's arm didn't give him enough cred.

Maybe there was something to this dressing up in full costume stuff. At least as long as it made others find even more ways to be sexy as a reward. So this year it was Annie's turn to look even sexier. But this meant Jeff would have to up the ante and….._try _to be sexier to top her next year. That looked impossible in a number of ways.

Well, if _trying_ meant Annie would top him by going all nurse or Leia on him two years from now, so be it.

**Prompt 17: greta_garbo: Domesticity (I wouldn't object to some romantic smut) Rated NC-17.**

Making Jeff actually pull some of the weight in their new house was considered an impossible challenge. After all, marriage didn't stop him from being the ultimate slacker sometimes, and Annie was anal-retentive enough to just do all the housework herself. But just because she could didn't mean she wanted to all the time.

So Annie decided to get creative to inspire him. After they argued over doing the dishes and Jeff needed only two Disney eye quivers until he gave in, Annie rewarded him by going the rest of the day without her bra on. Although Jeff obviously noticed, he didn't make the connection to why she did it.

But after Jeff needed just one Disney eye trick before he vacuumed the floor, he did notice that Annie bent down in her short skirt a little more that day. And then when Jeff cleaned the sink while she was busy with law firm work, he couldn't ignore the handjob he got in bed afterwards.

Trading sexual favors for domesticity would have subjected Annie to tons of rants from Britta. That is, if she wasn't in Hollywood with Troy and Abed, ranting against the movie industry they were trying to break into. Anyway, she was busy bashing Hollywood, and Annie was getting a cleaner house and the chance to tease and devour Jeff. All of that was too perfect to stop now.

Besides, she wasn't being dirty, per se. She was extra soft, sweet and gentle instead of being whorish, and she knew Jeff liked that almost as much as the dirtier stuff. At the least, he didn't say anything when her oral activities were extra slow on the nights he took out the trash.

Annie didn't know if Jeff figured out her little system yet. All she knew was that Jeff was adapting to being in a house, instead of a stuffy apartment that was a museum to his own ego. He cleaned the dishes one or two times a week, which was easily up from zero, and he even helped clean the tables after dinner once in a while.

But although he was the one getting rewarded for this, seeing Jeff act like this was soon doing more of a number on Annie. He loved him as an independent, take charge man about town who had other things to do than clean the house. And she loved herself for being the same thing in female form now.

Yet seeing him do this stuff awoke those old girlish fantasies about domestic living, the perfect suburban lifestyle and the perfect husband to share it with. And these were fantasies she could indulge in every once in a while.

In the back of her mind, Annie wondered if Jeff was really turning the tables on her all along. Yet when he kissed her after washing his hands from sink duty, and when they used the same attention to detail all over her as they did all over those dishes….she was feeling a little less _domestic_.

But they still got soft, sweet, slow, steamy, romantic and domestic to start off in bed anyway. At least until they both cleaned, rubbed and dusted off each other too much and got a bit more messy. Yet they were now both adapt at picking up after themselves now, so it was no biggie.

**Prompt 18: mustbethursday3: Intermediate computer studies with Pierce. Rated PG.**

Why didn't the universe want Jeff to have peaceful blow off classes? What did he do to it? His usual lies and tricks and feelings-phobias couldn't have been enough to doom him like this.

He thought an intermediate computer studies class would give him an excuse to browse the Internet and play computer games for an hour. But taking it with Pierce did not put Jeff in a playful mood.

To be fair, his computer illiteracy and predictable confusion from modern day computers bothered everyone. But Jeff thought he'd earned the right to get a break from that nonsense for at least an hour. But no. And now the class would probably make Jeff tutor him, get Pierce to shut up and turn another blow off class into work. What were they, a roomful of Annie's?

Granted, they hadn't bugged him and begged him to save the day yet, but they would. So Jeff figured he'd get it over with now, and soon came to the professor with an idea.

Jeff searched through eBay and ironic pawn shops to find old computers from the last several decades. The idea was to let Pierce refresh himself on the computers he knew from the old days, then advance him to newer and newer computers until he had some idea of how new ones fully worked. And Jeff made it very clear that it would be presented as the professor's idea, not his own.

There was no sense in letting Pierce lord something over Jeff and have cart blanche for a bunch of new gay jokes and evil schemes. Plus it wasn't worth having a mere intermediate computer class hail him as a hero.

Maybe letting it slip to Annie would be enough, since he usually got an easier time from her when he did something nice for Pierce. And a flattered smirk or two would get her to keep a secret – albeit with more difficulty than it used to. But that was as much effort for a blow off class as Jeff could live with.

**Prompt 19: rashaka: Kissing during one of the missing clip show adventures. Your choice! Chose the prelude to the Wigging Out dance scene. Rated PG-13.**

Jeff was not a praying man, but he prayed this dumb giant wig didn't mess up his perfect, perfectly sized real hair. Otherwise he might turn to Satan out of spiteful revenge on God. Then again, Jeff was the one who couldn'tsay no to 'Wigging Out' parties and make it stick, apparently. Hell, Annie only asked if he was going once and yet he was still here anyway.

However, seeing Annie with a pink number did distract him from his hair paranoia for a while. Of course, she didn't make it that much easier by insisting on touching his huge wig. Didn't she know that one wrong tug could mess up his real, unfairly hidden hair more than it already was? Of course she didn't, or she didn't care.

But it was useless to resist Annie. And she did seem sincerely curious and playful about this, so this didn't look like some sneaky, sinister attempt to cuddle up to him. Good.

Jeff sat on the couch while Annie stood over him, then reached out to pat his unseemly wig. Jeff stiffened up – because she needed to be careful touching that thing. Yet when she twirled around the fake red streaks, Jeff decided he had to get her back.

So he reached up and tugged on one of her fake purple dredlocks. That didn't entitle Annie to frown and tug his wig tighter, though. But it did entitle Jeff to try and mess up her wig a bit more. Then before Jeff knew any better, Annie had tumbled into his lap and they were both trying to tug and mess up their wigs. Yet despite the high stakes to both their precious heads, they were actually laughing.

Finally they caught their breaths and stopped touching each other's heads, although Annie was still unable or unwilling to get off his lap. And Jeff was unable or unwilling to point out she was still in his lap.

"Seriously, I hope your hair makes it out of this alive," Annie finally said. "We have every right to tease you for it, but it is incredible hair. Just don't tell anyone I admitted it, okay?"

"So much for your commitment to the truth," Jeff jibed back. And yet once he got in his usual zinger, he felt compelled to say something different. "I will have some words with the Dean if your hair is messed up too. It does need to be protected. I mean, considering the magic powers it had three years ago, who knows what magical buildup it has now?"

That kind of got away from Jeff, although he just wanted some way to reference Annie taking down her real hair three years ago. For some reason. Technically, most of his problems started when Annie took it down for the first time.

But then again, if that never happened, she wouldn't be in his lap now while giving him that provocative, powerful smile of hers at the same time. Which even shined with a pink wig above it. So maybe that was something to be…..appreciative for.

"Okay, I'll keep my hair magic bottled up if you will. Deal?" Annie teased. Jeff teased back with a grin and a nod – and before they knew it, they were sealing the deal with a short, small kiss on the lips instead of a handshake.

But since it did come out of a gentle, teasing moment – and since they weren't as panicked as they would have been a year ago – Jeff and Annie just stayed bashful instead of freaking out. In fact, once they caught each other trying to hide their smiles, they chuckled and then kissed briefly and gently again. Then two more times.

Annie then hopped off Jeff's lap before the kisses got less gentle. "Let's, um, get some air and check out the other wigs. Sound good?" Annie said bashfully, yet with fewer butterflies in her voice as Jeff expected. Jeff just nodded again and got up. then led Annie out of the study room – with his hand on her back for a few seconds.

The memories of those kisses, how they were more gentle and peaceful than the others, and how they both weren't going nuts about it, stayed with them. It made them both smile awkwardly at and near each other as they stood outside. And yet it was a nice kind of awkward instead of the confusing, dishonest, emotionally trying awkward from the past.

It felt so….not emotionally trying, that Jeff even gave Annie her coat when he saw her shivering. After all, if that stuff from before could happen from letting Annie touch his fake hair, what might offering his precious coat lead to?

Unfortunately, Annie wore it all wrong and ruined any chance of finding out.


End file.
